The Story of Panda Man
by DragoKnight
Summary: **Working Title** Shelby was a lonely girl who just wanted some friends. When a very special Pokemon from her Game-Boy decides to come to life, will she her depression finally be cured?


**I do not own Pokemon, not even a little. **

**I wrote this fic while watching the Twilight Zone New Years Marathon when I was talking to a friend. This has nothing to do with the show, and some facts from the game might be a little off.**

**Anyway, enjoy.**

It was a normal day. The sun rose at 7 A.M, the birds flew through the sky gracefully, and people were being killed around the world in natural and homicidal ways every minute.

Yep, life was pretty average.

But all this was about to change for one lonely girl who wanted nothing but friends.

A small little screen is lit up. Pixilated creatures are seen with a series of words scrolling down at the bottom.

It was a Pokemon battle. A quite important one at that. She was facing Wallace of the Elite 4, and he was almost beaten.

"Alright. He's down to two Pokemon left. I got 3. If I just play this right I should be fine." Shelby spoke.

That would be the protagonist. A small girl named Shelby in the even smaller town of Mt. Enterprise. She wasn't anti-social or horridly disfigured (mostly). She just never had any luck making friends.

Boys never took much interest in her, girls only scoffed at her childish obsession with games.

Eventually she gave up on it. But she couldn't help but have that small void in her that urged for someone to talk too, or just be around. Someone she could go to when her life sucked.

Little did she know her wish would soon come to pass in the most unlikely of fashions.

"Alright Pikachu, use Thunder!" Shelby shouted

Pokemon was not voice command, so speaking did no good. It was just a habit from playing the game for long periods of time.

The little electric mouse came on screen and let loose a big bolt of lightning. The target was Ludicolo. It was a water type, so the attack would do critical damage. Unfortunately the creature was also a grass type, so the damage was minimal.

"Damn! Who combines water with grass anyway? Grass absorbs water so wouldn't the creature like eat itself or something?"

Ludicolo unleashed a Razor Leaf, scoring a critical hit on Pikachu. The mouse was fast but its defense was poor. The attack knocked Pikachu out immediately.

"Great. Now I'm down to two. Charizard and _him_"

The anonymous Pokemon being referred too was Shelby's secret weapon. It was a Spinda. But not just any old Spinda. It was a level 100 Spinda that appeared in the wild once during some training on route 113. The appearance startled her, since she knew well that Pokemon never appeared in the wild at anywhere near that level.

Being eager to get some new found glitch Shelby had used her Master Ball to catch the Spinda. There really wasn't anything left in the game that strong anyway, and definitely nothing at level 100. The maximum level a creature can achieve in the game.

But the Spinda had more strange characteristics than just its high level. After all 8 badges were obtained it was said any Pokemon will obey you without fail. The Spinda however, seemed to object to that rule. It still refused to obey her commands, often falling asleep in battle.

Despite it all though she still kept him in her party. Hoping that maybe one day it would obey her commands in battle.

"Alright that thing is part grass right? Well then Charizard should be able to take it."

With that being said the giant fire lizard was sent into battle.

"Let's go with Aerial Ace!"

In a quick blur Charizard appeared off screen. Suddenly a slice was seen going through Ludicolo. The attack did critical damage, instantly fainting the Carefree Pokemon.

"Yes! Aha! Now he's down to just one. We got this in the bag." Shelby grinned.

She really did enjoy winning.

After a few more pushes of the A button the trainer sent out his final Pokemon.

It was a Whishcash.

"Crap! Another water type. Charizard can't handle that. Well, maybe I can get a lucky hit."

Shelby selected another Aerial Ace. As Whishcash was part ground its speed was poor easily giving Charizard an edge in move choice.

Unfortunately that was all the lizard got.

Charizard's attack hit dead on, but the result was quite different from the last attack. Whishcash hardly lost any health at all, not even taking it into yellow health. The monster retaliated with a water pulse, instantly fainting Charizard.

"Crap! No! I can't lose now. I've gotten too far in this game to quit."

Shelby looked down at her gameboy. It was in red battery, meaning it could shut out at any moment.

"I guess I have to use him. I don't want too, but it's my only shot."

With a few taps of the A button Shelby made her choice.

"Go, Panda Man."

Then Spinda appeared on screen. Shelby really had no reason behind the nickname for Spinda. It was the only Pokemon she had with an altered name. He just reminded her of a Panda, and the name had a nice ring to it.

"Alright, let's try Dizzy Punch"

The attack was selected. However what happened was the opposite. Spinda became confused itself, it attacked itself As a result it lost about 50 HP.

"Great. Here we go again. This is how it went when I tried to catch the Regis.

Whishcash attacked with Earthquake. The attack did a laughable 10 damage to Spinda due to the huge gap between their levels.

But there was no time to take humor in the games AI. Shelby's battery was fading fast. She had to finish this up.

"Let's try Double Edge."

Spinda did not attack itself this time. Instead it went to sleep.

"Oh for crying out-loud! Why the fuck wont you obey me? I own you! "

Whishcash let out a Surf attack which did minimal damage as the attack before it.

"Come on. Do something! Just one move, that's all it would take!"

Spinda remained asleep.

"Arghh! Forget it! I don't care anymore! Don't obey me, whatever. I hate my life, all I want is some friends!!"

Ironically as Shelby shouted all this, Spinda awoke. It fainted Whishcash instantly with a Dizzy Punch.

Shelby stared at the screen in shock. He had obeyed her, he had done an attack and helped her.

"Yes! Thank You! Finally you do something for once! I lo-"

In the middle of this charade the battery on the gameboy died. The screen went black.

Shelby just stared at the screen, her mouth slightly open as she tried to comprehend what had just happened.

"It..but I…it just..NO!"

The only noise that was heard was the sound of metal smashing into wood.

"I give up. I'm just a failure at everything. I don't need friends."

Shelby put her head down on her bed, her hands over it folded to the sides. She sat like this for about 2 minutes when something made her look up.

Her gameboy, which was currently on the floor against her now dented wall, was glowing.

"I thought the battery died. I must have cracked a memory chip or something."

But the light on the gameboy did not fade. Instead, it actually began to grow. Suddenly it consumed the entire room, blinding the girl.

"What the hell is this? The light! It burns!"

The light engulfed the room for 10 seconds, but it seemed like an eternity. Finally it faded. Shelby had managed to put her pillow over her head before the light got too bright, quite possibly saving her eyesight.

"What the fuck was that? Dad must have got some new T.V or something."

Shelby took the pillow off her head. Slowly she opened her eyes and looked around her room for any damage. In front of her was a 5 foot tall creature. It had strange shapes over its body and strange swirls for eyes. It had short ears on the top of its head.

It almost looked like a

"Spinda!" Shelby yelled, looking at the creature that stood before her.

The creature looked at her blankly, its face expressionless. Although that could have been because it had giant swirls for eyes.

"How did you get here? Did Steffa bring you or something? You sure are a big stuffed animal."

Shelby got up and walked toward the panda like creature. She reached out and tugged on its ear.

"Ow"

Shelby immediately let go of the Spinda. Stuffed animals didn't talk. They didn't say hello, they didn't hug you back when you had them in bed with you, and they most certainly did not say 'ow'

Shelby fell back at the sudden shock of hearing the voice. She stared up petrified at what now seemed to be a real life Pokemon.

"How would you like it if I tugged on your ear? Don't you have any empathy for the guy who just beat the Elite 4 for you?"

Shelby just stared. Her mouth tried to form a coherent sentence but only stutters came out. Her whole body was shaking.

"Why are you looking at me like that? Oh god. Don't tell me your gonna"

Shelby screamed. Quite loudly at that.

Panda Man fell to the ground in pain, he held his ears in agony.

"Stop it, Stop it, Stop it. HEY!" Panda Man yelled. His voice rose to a higher pitch than the girls. She quickly shut up. Her body continued to tremble however.

"Geeze, and I thought Loudred's Hyper Voice was loud. They should have used you in the soundboards."

"W-Why are you here? I don't want to die. Please, I never did anything to you! Why are you dressed in a Spinda Suit? Are you the Pokemon rapist I saw on the news? I'm too young! Look at me, my breasts are smaller than pebbles. Please spare me!"

Panda Man just stared at her blankly.

"What are you some kind of retard?"

Shelby started to calm down a little, her body stopped shaking.

"Your not here to hurt me?"

"Hurt you? I'm here to be your friend!"

Suddenly Shelby's door to her room opened. Another girl stood there. It was her sister.

"Damn Shelby what is with all the screaming? What did you look in your mirror or something?"

"Steffa! Steffa look at the Pokemon! It just appeared in my room and it started talking to me and look!"

But when Shelby looked around the room there was nothing to be seen.

"But he was just here."

Steffa looked around the room as well, then back at Shelby.

"Well I was going to ask you if you wanted to go get some Ice Cream. But I don't want to be seen with you in public. Later, loser."

The door slammed shut.

"She can't see me"

Shelby turned around quickly. Panda Man sat on her bed.

"What do you mean she can't see you? Do you want everyone to think I'm some sort of freak!"

"Come on, Shelby. My being here proves your long past that point don't you think?'

Shelby glared at him.

"You know, I take back the Loudred part. You'd make a great Gengar with a face like that!"

Panda Man fell back on the bad laughing, his tiny legs kicking in the air hysterically.

Shelby glared again.

"How did you get here anyway? Pokemon don't just appear in the…well I guess since you're here I can call this the real world instead of the only one."

Panda Man pointed at the broken Gameboy in the corner of the room.

"Did you just think it was a coincidence that I appeared when you chucked that thing?"

Shelby looked at the Gameboy, then Panda Man. She thought about it for a second, then looked up at him.

"P-Panda Man?"

"Duh!"

"But why are you here? Of all the Pokemon I have why you? You won't even obey me!"

"Well your other Pokemon can't just come into this world. They're just bits of data thrown into a video game sold to children."

"Then how can you?" Shelby now sat down on the floor in front of Panda Man, looking up in awe.

"It wasn't just some glitch that put me in your game. I was put in there by Arceus. He realized that you were lonely and needed friends. He thinks no child should be alone, so I was sent to you as a. I guess I'm here as a-"

"Guardian Angel?" She finished for him.

"Yeah. I guess so." He smiled a little.

"Ok." Shelby stared off for a few seconds, thinking about all the things she had just learned.

"That still doesn't explain why you wouldn't listen to me in battle!"

"Yeah well there was a reason for that." Panda Man looked at the ground, kicking his feet lightly.

"Well what is it!"

"I uh…well I kind of, you see I"

"Spit it out!"

"I like you" Panda Man muttered out finally.

Shelby stared at him, eyes blank. She looked like someone just said she was pregnant, or that she was diagnosed with a terminal illness.

"You like me?" She finally spoke.

"Yeah.." Panda Man muttered, looking at the ground as to not face her.

"That's why you didn't listen to me 90 percent of the time even after I got the badges?"

"Yeep" Panda Man said again, now looking up at her slowly.

Shelby looked at Panda Man for another two seconds, before jumping and tackling him to the bed.

"Aww, how sweet!"

"Ahh, it's a wrap attack! I can't move! Someone save me!" Panda Man tried to wiggle free from the girl.

It appeared Shelby would no longer be lonely.

**This fic is done and will remain a one-shot. I suppose I could go on ahead, but I lose passion for writing very easily it seems so I don't want to dissapoint anyone like I have done in the past.**

**R & R if you likey. Flames make me lol so go ahead.**


End file.
